Lethargic
by NextCassie
Summary: My name is Carrie Greene and I'm just your average seventh year Hufflepuff… Well as far as anyone can tell on the outside. I've got a few close friends and I'm pretty lazy, but that's about all there was to my life at Hogwarts.Except for I've been sleeping with the Slytherin seeker, Brett, since fifth year. The problem is I've fallen for someone not him. Thanks a lot James Potter.
1. I'm a Hufflepuff

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1: I'm a Hufflpuff**

Let's get something straight, I'm a Hufflepuff. We're known as the boring house with few skills and somehow there's a few good looking blokes sprinkled in. That's probably true. The only popular person I can think of in my house at the moment is my roommate Dominique Weasley, but I guess some of the guys are pretty popular. I'll get back to her in a moment. I'm the perfect example of a Hufflepuff except for three things. I spend my time with my friends or sleeping, mostly sleeping though. I'm what most consider lazy, but I'm perfectly okay with it.

Dominique is my total personality opposite. She's very driven and out going without needing to be asked to be. She also claims she doesn't really fit in with her family. I can see why though. Most Weasley children have freckles and red hair. At least the ones in Hogwarts did, but Dominique has golden hair and flawless skin. Her sister has blonde hair, but apparently I shouldn't point that out. Despite the difference in appearance they all get along.

Unlike her, I don't have a nice happy relationship with my family. They still love me, but it's like they force themselves to include me. My family is a prominent pureblood one, which is reason number one that prevents me from being a regular Hufflepuff. They were never Death Eaters or anything like that, however, they still insist on respecting the pureblood ways. Everyone was a Slytherin until I came along. I stopped the tradition of gorgeous raven locks with my light brown hair. My entire family had blue eyes, but mine were noticeably hazel. My brother is my closest family member and my sister probably just wants me to graduate unnoticed so I don't disgrace the family, but that's fine by me.

"I knew you'd be in here."

Ah, and reason number two arrives. I glanced over my shoulder at the infamous Brett Evergreen. I'd known him since first year as a horrible git that used to terrorize anyone near him. He still terrorizes people just not in front of me anymore. In our fifth year I'd confronted him while he was terrorizing some first year Hufflepuffs and it somehow ended up with him in my secret room with his tongue down my throat. We'd been sleeping together ever since.

Brett finds relationships with women that aren't physical a waste of time and I find them to be too much effort. Sex was never an effort for the two of us. It just happened and it can keep happening as far as I'm concerned. He's absolutely horrible, but he knows his way around the sheets.

"Who exactly gave you permission to enter?" I teased, not moving to look at him. I was sprawled comfortably on the couch and had no intention of moving.

"I don't need it," he replied. I finally turned to him. His golden blonde hair was neatly swept out of his eyes like usual. A smirk was set across his perfect lips and his ghostly grey eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"No," I groaned. The smirk dropped off his face and his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm way too tired to have sex with you. It's the first day back. I have some self control."

"You're very confident in yourself." I raised an eyebrow to challenge him. "Oh come on! I've been holding out all summer."

Reason number three why I'm not a typical Hufflepuff: my intelligence. It's high, as in sky high. I don't need to study and my homework, including essays, usually takes me an hour max. I'm naturally intelligent yet no one realizes that I can read them like a book every time they open their mouths.

"You slept with three girls," I stated. His mouth dropped in shock. "You slept with number two more than once though."

He let out a frustrated sigh and put a hand to his neck and groaned. He sent me a glare that I didn't flinch at. I was far too used to that look for it to be considered effective.

"How the hell can you tell all of that?"

"From previous experience if the number of girls you tell me is under five I add three. If it's over ten I divide by two. If there's a remainder after the division it means you slept with number two more than once. You like doing things at least twice because you're never satisfied the first time—"

He cut me off with a deep kiss. I opened my mouth for him let him have his fun. I had been serious when I said I was not in the mood. Brett could give any girl the best snog in the world, but like I said I was not in the mood. I gently pushed at his shoulders and he moved back looking equally confused and annoyed.

"It's the first night back and Dominique will be suspicious if I'm out late," I told him. "I'm sure your friends are eager to see you as well. If you have any that is."

He growled and I sent him a lazy smile in reply. Brett was the only guy I was used to having around that I thought of as, well an actual man. The rest of them were good mates, but that's really it. I had no idea however that all that was about to change.

"Carrie!" Dominique greeted the second I walked into my room. It looks like she had been unpacking her things. She seemed all too relieved to see me. I'm guessing something was up.

"So what's wrong?" I asked. Her smile instantly dropped from her face. I made a mental note to have more tact next time.

"It's… I'm worried about you." I took a look at her expression and realized she was serious.

"Why?" I asked. She looked away from me for a second.

"You know I would never judge you, but do you have I don't know… preferences for the same sex?"

"Merlin no! Dominique, I'd tell you if I did. Where are you hearing this?" I think Dominique is the only one I'd bother to give such an expressive answer to. She was my best and dare I say only friend.

"Actually, everyone is beginning to wonder… I mean if you think about it, it makes sense. You never go out with any guys or even get flustered by them. You only really talk to the ones on the team. Oh and you never want to meet my family."

So this is what this was about. Dominique had been bothering me to introduce myself to her family. The Potter and Weasley families, commonly known as the Wotters, at the school were popular with everyone. They probably had their own problems, but none of them surfaced to anyone else. They're all attractive so to say, but not so much that it's distracting. At first, Dominique didn't want to introduce me to her family because that's all she thought I wanted from her. Who could really blame her though? With a famous family like that she probably had enough people trying to use her to get close to the great Potter family. As time went on though it's become a struggle to get me to go out and do anything.

"If I meet your family will that get you off my back?" I asked. She smiled indicating a yes as she squealed. "I just never had an interest in the whole go out of your way to meet the family of Harry Potter thing like some students. If I met them I met them."

"You know maybe your indifference is why people think you like the other gender?" she mused. I didn't like the glint that was in her eyes at that one, but I decided not to mention it. "I know I'm not exactly the most feminine Hufflepuff, but even I put in a little effort now and then. Don't you ever feel like dressing up?"

"I'm going to tell you something." I glanced at her before dramatically throwing myself onto my bed. I was lying on my side, looking at her tap her foot impatiently. She does that when she starts to get annoyed. I won't lie. Dom is the most fun when she's mad. It's like watching a professional Quidditch match. "For most people Hogwarts is school and their home is their escape. For me Hogwarts is a vacation from all the fancy parties and endless attempts to keep up the perfect image. I love it here and I refuse to start acting like I really care what I look like."

"For a genius, you're surprisingly simple minded." I grunted in response and closed my eyes. I was ready to go to sleep early. Tomorrow classes started, not even I have enough guts to sleep through the first day.

The door slammed open and a slowly cracked my eyes open to see Jadeyn, one of my other roommates storm into the room with Gabby right behind her. I totally forgot about them.

Jadeyn, or preferably Jade, I always thought was really beautiful. It could just be the standard I was raised to be, but she was a constant reminder of what I should be. She had long raven hair and delicate pale skin that never seemed to tan or burn. I'm still convinced that she created a charm for that, but won't tell us. She's the Quidditch team's keeper, and more than likely she will be this year as well. She has two brothers, Cayden and Aiden. Together they're the miraculous triplets of Hufflepuff. She's nearly perfect, except she isn't the smartest girl out there. She's not stupid or anything, but not intelligent by any means. I have a feeling that she inherited it from her parents. Seriously, who rhymes their kids' names? That's just cruel and unusual.

"My brother is such a bloody prat!" Jade, yelled frustrated. And so let the Thornton family fights begin. Seriously, it's really amazing that we manage not to be last in Quidditch every year with the three of them constantly arguing.

"Which one is it this time?" Dom asked.

"The hot one," Gabby responded. Gabby is not my favorite person. She overestimates herself constantly and snogs anything with something hanging between their legs. Her chestnut colored hair is cut in a choppy style that frames her face. Her brown eyes give her an innocent feeling. To be honest, she's a complete bitch, but a funny one so we accept that about her.

"That's disgusting!" Jade made a terrified face at her. "It was Cayden. He actually had the nerve to take my knickers and show them to the new first years. He called it initiation into the house. Can you believe that?"

"Since its Cayden, yes I can," I replied. Jade jumped startled and looked at me. Clearly she hadn't noticed me at all. "Let it go and be quiet so I can get some sleep. If you do I'll help you get back at him."

"Merlin, don't accept her help," Dom pleaded. "You can't kill poor Cayden the team needs him. Who knows what disastrous plan she'll come up with?"

"My plans are never disastrous, maybe diabolic, but not disastrous," I responded calmly.

"Why are you so willing to help her, but not me when I get in a fight with my brother?" Gabby whined.

"You're brother's like thirteen, that'd be too cruel," Dom said. "I wouldn't wish Carrie's wrath on anyone."

I'm really not that bad. It's just that if I say I'm going to do something for someone I don't do it halfway. Unless it's homework, but that's a completely different story.

Dominique was talking to me on our way to eat breakfast. She was talking, but I wasn't listening. I had been the first one to go to sleep and yet I was the one who was the most tired. I have no idea why I need so much sleep, I just do. I'd managed to pull my hair into its usual messy ponytail. Makeup is the miracle that happens about once a month for me. That miracle obviously wasn't today.

We entered the hall and I followed behind Dominique like a duckling as she took a seat in the usual area. Everyone was here minus Cayden. If I had to guess he was probably having a nice snog with some slag right now.

Aiden was there though. Hufflepuff doesn't have a lot going for us. We're consistently third usually for Quidditch and fairly normal in the grade department. However, in the looks department I personally think our Quidditch team is ranked number one. Aiden's the current captain and chaser that will probably do better than our slag of a captain who graduated last year. I can't even remember the trollop's name, but I'm positive she shagged at least twice with Cayden. Aiden though was out of her league. He had dark chocolate hair that wasn't as dark as his sister's and an olive complexion that complimented equally dark eyes. He was fit in a way that wasn't overly so. There's one problem though. He's too nice, so nice that it makes my skin crawl sometimes. He's the bloke that's all smiles one day and then goes and attacks the ministry. Aiden wouldn't do that, hopefully.

"Looks like you got up today Greene," Aiden greeted. I acknowledged him with a nod of my head before instantly searching for my orange juice. "I forgot that I shouldn't talk to you until noon."

"Class is going on at noon," Gabby scoffed. "She'll be dead asleep." I took a sip of my juice before scanning the table for more food.

"I resent that," I stated. I found the toast and sighed. I wasn't all that hungry today. "I've stayed awake for the first day of classes every year except fourth year. Seriously, I'm not that bad."

They all sent me a look saying that they disagreed with that statement. I really wasn't that bad. I only slept through the classes where I already knew the material. Sleeping does the body good, and my body is my temple.

I zoned out through the rest of their conversations. I noticed Cayden before he noticed us. He was standing in the doorway looking as clueless as usual. Cayden was exactly like his brother in the looks department except he was noticeably more muscular and lacked the kindness that could be found in Aiden's smile. Personality wise, it's better just to say he's a git. I don't think there's any other way to describe it.

He spotted us and sat down by his brother. He was sending a smirk in Jade's direction. He must still be amused at his little prank earlier.

"Enjoy the welcome party my dear sister?" he asked her. I glanced around Dom to see Jade glaring at him full force. Breakfast with the triplets is never calm.

"I didn't you insufferable—"

"You two are fighting already?" Aiden cut her off. He looked between them with a slightly worried expression. "We just got here. What could you have possibly done Cayden?"

"Why do you always assume its me?" he asked offended. I can't understand why he would be though. It is always him who starts the fights.

"For the obvious reasons you troll!" Jade said. Cayden shrugged his shoulders before his eyes landed on me.

"Speaking of trolls mornin' Greene." I looked at Cayden and rolled my eyes. He greeted me like this almost every morning since we knew each other, so basically throughout my entire Hogwarts experience. "Couldn't even try to put in a little effort today?"

"I have no one to try to look appealing for," I replied. "Besides if I wanted to make an effort I'd have to get up earlier."

"You're amazing you know that…" Dom said, under her breath. She was referring to the way I handled Cayden's insult. She was a hothead with a temper that could be told to children at night to scare them. Jade, Cayden, and Gabby got angry easily too. "You should try treating her with some respect, Thornton."

"That was about the amount of respect she deserved Weasley." He let out a grunt under the table and I knew Dom had kicked him under the table. She likes to play hero every now and then for me. Who am I to complain about someone helping me out of the kindness of their heart?

"This is why I always assume that it's you," Aiden grumbled. He was pouting like a child. The triplets have their own way of looking good. Sexy was reserved for Cayden, beautiful was reserved for Jade, and cute was reserved to Aiden. "You should be nicer to Dominique and your co-captain." I promptly choked on my orange juice.

"Excuse me?" I asked. My throat was still burning a little, but someone had to get over the shock about his words.

"Well, I'm naming you co-captain," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's not even a player Aiden," Gabby growled. Oh yeah, maybe I forgot to mention this, but she definitely has a thing for Aiden. I feel bad for her, Aiden's been oblivious since fourth year to her feelings and I don't think he's going to catch on. She was probably concerned about this since she was one of the three chasers sitting at the table. I almost feel bad that the Quidditch team next year probably doesn't stand a chance.

"Listen, I know this is a giant stretch, but just think about it," he explained. "If we have her pin point all of the other teams weaknesses than we can maximize our score. If we find a half decent seeker then the chances are in our favor. We just need to find someone who can out seeker Potter and Evergreen."

"Not going to happen," I stated. I began to stand fully intent to make it to class a good thirty minutes early. "Quidditch practices start before I'm even out of bed and they happen when I'm trying to go to bed. Besides you should do your own dirty work. I'm heading to class."

They all turned to look at me with shocked expressions. I rolled my eyes at them.

"I want to get some extra sleep before class." The realization struck across their faces. Seriously, maybe I should find some new friends this year.

I had outsmarted most of my friends. That sounds a little weird actually. It's just that Hufflepuffs don't exactly radiate intelligence as much as the other houses do. There are probably only three other Hufflepuffs in my N.E.W.T. classes and none of them happen to be my friends. They were all aiming for smaller jobs in the future except for Dom and Cayden who fully intended on being professional Quidditch players.

I still never get tired of seeing the shocked look of my peers and teachers when they notice me in their class. Being the underdog in a situation really makes succeeding that much better. My first class was good old potions with the famous Professor Slughorn. That guy is so ancient he should become a wonder of the wizarding world. Wasn't he a Professor before Harry Potter went to school? Well I guess that's beside the point. He lets me sleep and I don't mess with him.

I entered the class to see that no one had bothered to show up yet, even Slughorn wasn't there. I picked the area closest to the door and set my stuff down before taking a seat. I rested my arms on the table and gently placed my head on them, closing my eyes.

I was starting a new chapter in my life. It was my final year at Hogwarts and yet nothing had changed. My biggest fear in life is that mine will never change. I'll be stuck as the unwanted child of the Greene family with no use to anyone.

My brother, Derek, is pretty much the only one who makes it a point to talk to me every once in a while. He works with magical creatures. It's not that he's a nice person; at least he's not nice to a lot of people. He is the biggest bloody animal lover I've ever seen. I think he only takes care of me because he sees me as I defenseless animal at the mercy our ravenous parents.

It didn't take long until other students start trickling in. Not bothering to open my eyes, I could tell they were glancing at me in surprise, shock, or disgust. I was quite used to the reaction. No one was going to bother sitting next to me. They probably thought it would condemn them to a failing grade. No one wants a potions partner who doesn't do anything.

The sound of a moving stool caught my attention as class was going to start. I cracked one of my eyes open to see the poor bloke sitting next to me. He was handsome and I found it hard to believe that anyone wouldn't want to partner with him. He had dark brown hair that was messy in a neat sort of way. He had a rather flustered expression on his face and I could tell he had probably run to get to class on time. He had green eyes that were quite stunning if I'm honest. Hopefully, he has more than just his looks.

I heard rustling in the front of the classroom and sat up. I could tell the guy next to me flinched a little and I had to keep the smile off m face at his reaction. I glanced around the room and saw a few familiar faces. The head girl from Ravenclaw, who had dated Aiden, was sitting by Brett. It wasn't really surprising considering it was Brett. The git was too charming for his own good. It also helps to have a great family background that makes you rich.

I spotted two Hufflepuffs and that was it. They'd probably continue to team up together in every class rather than with me. Not going to blame them. My eyes finally landed on Slughorn. He looked even older than before. His grey hair looked almost white at this point and his face had so many wrinkles that it was probably impossible to count them from far away now. I actually feel bad for the guy. He gets a lot of crap from the younger students.

I listened to him merely long enough to here that we were supposed to produce an Elixir to Induce Euphorea. After that he began to go into a long rant at how everyone should be capable to at least complete that. I disagree with him actually. We should've been able to do that by last year. Clearly since there were two classes the year before he had eliminated some of the less capable students.

The guy next to me took out his book and looked at the ingredient list. He seemed to be keen on doing everything himself. I think this could be a wonderful partnership indeed. He shared a look with a redhead across the room that could very well be a Weasley. I glanced at his clothes and came to the instant conclusion that he was a Gryffindor. He had probably sacrificed himself so his friends wouldn't have to suffer the horrible fate that was me. I'm well known, but not for extraordinary things. Just for my laziness.

He came back and set the ingredients down and glanced at the book again. He didn't seem annoyed yet, but I'm sure he will be in time. His eyes looked to me and they had a stern look at me. He almost looked like a father about to reprimand a small child. I'm average height though so his scary look doesn't really bother me.

"Aren't you going to take out your book and help me?" he asked. For the first time I noticed a little freckle on his jaw when it clenched in slight annoyance.

"Don't need to," I replied.

"You seriously can't expect me to do all your work for you? This is an advanced class and I'll have enough problems of my own." I scoffed at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Trust me just start making it already." He sent a glare my way and began to add the first ingredient. "Put in a little less than the book says and the solution will turn out clearer. Make sure you add the exact amount of quills otherwise the side effects are more likely to occur."

He blinked at me surprised and followed all of my directions. I seriously think this is the beginning of a great partnership. He stirred it six times anti-clockwise and I inspected the potion.

"I'll be right back," I stated. He watched me as grabbed the finished potion and brought it to the front of the room. Slugghorn looked up from his desk and I could see the flash of surprise on his face.

"You're out of your seat Ms. Greene," he commented. I shrugged my shoulders at him. I didn't respond and placed the potion in front of him. He inspected it with narrowed eyes. "It exceeds expectations as usual."

"Thanks Professor." I left the potion and caught Brett's eyes as he began to walk towards Slughorn. He looked annoyed to say the least. It could have something to do with his partner, but who knows with him.

I began to gather my stuff as my partner watched me. He seemed rather curious about our grade. My slightly sadistic nature prevented me from telling him right away though. It was rather amusing to watch him squirm.

"It was an Exceeds Expectations," I stated. I heard the tell tale sign of being dismissed from class and left without hearing his response. It wasn't that I'm not interested it's just that I want to get to my favorite class a little early. It's the only class I bother to stay awake for actually. It's probably because it's the only class that I do poorly in sometimes.

AN:

I just through a ton of information at you and I apologize, especially with the character thing. It's really hard to learn characters names and remember what personality goes with which one, it probably doesn't help that some of their names rhyme either. Hopefully this wasn't a bad start. I'm sorry to those diehard fans that I fudged some of the characters' ages. I promise it was necessary to make the story work. Sorry…

Let me know if you like it with a review. Not sure what to put? Try one of these things that I'm curious about:

-I'm worried that my character is going to be a Mary-Sue, tell me if you like Carrie Greene or not

-Do you like the triplets? Honestly, they're my favorite.

-Geez you completely messed something up that defies wizard logic. You… when you should have…

Thank you for reading and hopefully you'll give me a little feedback! Until next update! :)

This story has been posted on another site, and I'm just putting this little note here in case anyone recognizes it. Don't worry I am the original author. :)


	2. Because I Forgive and Tolerate

I practically fell into my seat at lunch and noticed that the only two people there were Gabby and Cayden. I didn't have to be a genius to figure out where everyone was. Aiden was scouting and Dom was with her family. Jade was probably in the library fretting over her homework and trying to get some Ravenclaw to do it for her. The three of us being left alone wasn't uncommon. We just made an odd trio. With are different personalities and over all attitude.

"What's got you in such an odd mood?" Gabby asked. She had taken to eating a light salad for lunch almost every day since last year. The girl didn't need to diet she was a chaser and needed her carbs for Merlin's sake.

"I only got 'Exceeds Expectations' all morning," I replied. "That was partially on purpose, but I thought that Slughorn would maybe give me the 'Acceptable' I deserved. Seriously, what's up with professors and being nice?"

"Wait so you wanted a lower grade?" Cayden asked. His eyebrows had furrowed in disbelief. The poor guy always had trouble working up to an acceptable, so I guess his reaction seemed reasonable.

"I like to set up low expectations the first day, so that the professors won't bother me for the rest of the year as long as I stay quiet." A strange look of respect came into his eyes. "I bloody sabotaged the work in Potions by making my partner change the recipe. I think Slughorn is on to my strategy. I've got one free period all by myself, and then I've just got to make in through Transfiguration. According to the screeching in the hallway he's young and quite the looker."

"Jade and Dom have the same free period as you tomorrow," Gabby offered, trying to ease my tension. I could tell though that she wasn't necessarily thinking about me at the moment. She was probably thinking about the new Transfiguration teacher now. "Not that it will matter since you'll be Merlin knows where sleeping. I swear you just up and disappear. Sometimes I just think you're shagging some guy behind our backs." That's right, but I'm sure someone will object to that for me.

"Who would be doing that with her?" Cayden had paused in shoveling food into his prodigious mouth just to offer that question. Wow, how could anyone be so considerate? "Look at her she's barely passable."

"I'm going to connect some dots for you Thornton," Gabby started. "She's probably prettier than me. If she fits in with Jade and I without having to wear any makeup and try to look nice then imagine what she looks like when she's all dolled up." Leave it to Gabby to forget Dom. Dom is one eighth Veela and Gabby always claimed it was cheating. Not like Dom could ever change it. She said she would if she could. Personally, I think it's the creepy younger students that make her want to give it all up.

"I'll believe it when I see it." I sighed instantly spotting what I was searching for, orange juice. It is my one true love and drug. No one can keep me away from it.

"See what?" Dom sat right next to a grumbling Cayden. He knew he would get hit if he repeated what he just said. I sighed as no one made a move to say anything. "Okay then… So you excited for tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Gabby asked full of curiosity.

"She's meeting my family at our weekly meeting," she stated. Huh? I never noticed it, but I guess she does disappear on Monday evenings now that I think about it. Well, I'm surprised it took me seven years to figure that one out.

"Wait! Since when am I meeting your family tonight?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I told you in the morning," she answered. Her face became blank of all emotion. Whoops, I did something wrong. "I told you five times actually. You can't back out now. I already told them that you were coming."

"Sometimes you act like we're bloody engaged…" I muttered. I found some stew and bread and quickly nabbed it before anyone else could.

"Wait, so you'll openly introduce her to your family, but not us?" Gabby asked, slightly insulted. The question that she really wanted to ask was 'So you'll let her near your attractive family, but not me?' or something along those lines.

"Well both you and Cayden would probably try to bed one of them so yes. Carrie is far too lazy to even try and make a nice impression." She brushed back her blonde hair in a triumphant way because neither Gabby nor Cayden could really deny that. Call it a weird fetish, but Cayden definitely has it in for nerds, and Dom's closest female cousin, Rose Weasley, was exactly that. "Besides I think Carrie could use the time to draw up some profiles for the Gryffindor Quidditch team since most of my family is on it. Well, except for Al."

"If you want my opinion I think emerald green and silver looks pretty hot on him," Gabby offered. We all shot her a disapproving look. "What? The whole only-Potter-that's-a-Slytherin is kind of hot."

"I didn't know you were starting to prey on younger men already," I commented. "I'd thought you'd have waited until after the winter break." She sent me a pointed look before stabbing some lettuce in a clear message that she wanted to stab me with that fork instead.

"Anyway, right after dinner we're going to Gryffindor." I was about to protest, but she shot me a look. "Don't complain that it's too far away."

I pouted at her, but she only sighed.

"I don't make you meet my family." She sent me a smug look.

"In third year your mother sent a letter basically saying that only purebloods were aloud in your house, unless she was otherwise notified thirty-four days in advance. I believe that she wanted an explanation in navy ink as well that explained the reason and the amount of time that the person is hoping to stay. From there she would allow them a specific time frame to stay or decline the request." I huffed at her. I can't believe she still remembers that. "Oh and what was the last rule?"

"No boys unless I plan to marry them," I replied. I let out a sigh. "I still think Derek added that part in without telling her. Well, I'm off for my after lunch nap. See you at dinner."

They all said goodbye before launching into a heated Quidditch debate. I think they were waiting for me to leave so that they could talk about it without hearing my complaints. Oh well, another day another cat nap.

I was sitting toward the door in Transfiguration class and I'd already figured out who I was going to be seeing a lot of this year. There were about eight students who were a constant in my class and I guess we all had similar goals for life after Hogwarts. My Potions partner was one of those constants as was the redheaded girl from earlier. I think we'd get along she seems a lot like Dom except maybe a little less attractive and more bossy. Not to sound creepy, but most people accepted Dom's orders because they didn't seem like orders. The redhead was giving orders and they definitely weren't being followed. I think the Veela gave Dom an unfair advantage though.

I heard an obnoxious giggle and turned my head to the side to see Brett entering with the same Ravenclaw girl from Potions. He was forcing a smile that looked so strained it was painful to look at. He made eye contact with me and I caught a flash in his eyes. There are a few things I never expected in life. One was to have my sister say I'm pretty, two my parents say that they're proud of me, and three Brett to acknowledge me in front of my Hogwarts peers.

He, however, rushed to sit next to me leaving the girl behind. She actually stomped her foot like a toddler before fleeing to the safety of her fellow Ravenclaws, and they say we're the dim and immature house. Brett's Slytherin posy gave him a smirk at the fact that he was stuck with me.

I have a rather interesting relationship with Slytherins because of my brother. He was in sixth year when I was in my first year and because of that they tended to leave me alone for the most part. I was still an unspoken disgrace, but that's just it. No one spoke about how the youngest Greene child wasn't a Slytherin. Right when he left is when all the jokes popped out of their mouths. I was considered the biggest blood trader, even though I hadn't exactly turned my back on anything at all. The members of Slytherin were, quite frankly, the only ones who remembered my pureblood status except for my friends. The rest of the houses just simply forgot or never made the connection to my heritage.

"Shouldn't you sit somewhere else, Evergreen?" I asked calmly. I didn't want to look at him in case others might think we were speaking comfortable with each other. I don't exactly want to get lectured by him later on.

"Don't really feel like it Greene," he responded. I could hear the smirk in his voice. Maybe part of the reason I ended up shagging this guy was because his confidence was attractive. It wasn't that he was too cocky. Brett just had a way that radiated dominance, and I find that to be a turn on.

"All right, just don't wake me up and we won't have a problem." I rested my head on my arms once again. I couldn't resist turning to look at him and scrutinize everything about him. From the strong jaw line to the broad shoulders, everything was perfect. Bloody git was a charmer too. I wonder if he's now dating Ms. Ravenclaw.

"I'm not dating her." I blinked at him surprised and a smirk pulled at those perfectly kissable lips. "I've known you long enough to read you like a book as well. She just keeps throwing herself at me and I don't know what to do."

"Try a mask," I suggested. He held back a laugh that would've wrecked his reputation. He was the Slytherin king known for being merciless and cold, but mostly arse. He didn't laugh and he certainly didn't laugh at something a lazy Hufflepuff said. "The sad thing was that was a serious suggestion. Maybe mess up your next project in Potions, so she won't see you as intelligent. Snog a girl in front of her."

"You offering?" I glared at him and he shrugged his shoulders. He fixed his golden hair and it reminded me of the way I loved to make it messy when the two of us were alone. "It's seventh year. You could probably reinvent yourself and no one would question it. Why don't you try to get rid of that blood trader title you get called so often?"

"It's a time of peace. I see no point in getting rid of a petty insult. Besides, reinvention sounds like a whole lot of effort to me." I noticed the way his jaw clenched in slight disapproval at my words. If I agitated him enough he'd be really controlling the next time we…

Just then, a figure stumbled into the classroom. He wasn't a student. I could tell by the absence of the uniform, and even though I haven't read the handbook I'm pretty sure blue hair is illegal by Hogwarts standards. He was reasonably fit and shooting everyone in the class a sheepish smile as he made his way to the front of the classroom. I'd like to take back reasonably fit and in exchange for absolutely fit. Oh, and young. Far too young to want to return to a school and teach any subject.

He stood behind his desk rather awkwardly as he seemed to gather about his wits. The poor bloke looked nervous at the critical gazes of some of the students. Since he's so young he should probably be used to people thinking he is incapable of doing his job correctly. This might be an interesting class.

"Okay, so this is obviously my first day on the job and quite frankly I'm making it up as I go along," he announced. "You can call me Professor Lupin. I thought this class would be a lot easier if, well I forced you to know a little bit about each other. This is complicated and dangerous stuff and I would hate for one of you to die in front of a bunch of strangers." He's odd, but I don't think I really mind this guy. "So we'll just go around the room say are name and… Well how about what animal you would want to be if you could and why? Yeah that seems good."

I said I liked him, but for a split second he made eye contact with me, and I could tell at that moment we were going to have some issues if I didn't rectify the situation. I almost feel guilty about doing this on his first day.

"Why don't you start us off young lady in the back?" Well he certainly wasn't talking to Brett. I forced myself to stand up while he smiled brightly at my cooperation. Poor bloke didn't know what he just set himself up for.

"My name is Carolyn Annabell Greene," I introduced. I made sure that my face shifted into one of heartbreak. I saw surprise flicker across some of the students' faces. "If I could be any animal I would be a fish, so that no one can see me when I cry."

My new professor was wearing a look of absolute horror as I sat down in my seat. Guilt seemed to flood his eyes and he had no idea how to relieve the tension in the room. I think I can write this off as my first success of the day. It's highly unlikely that Professor Lupin will feel comfortable calling on me any time soon.

"You know, if you fall asleep and get mashed potatoes in your hair it's going to make a horrible impression on the Wotters," Jade said. My head is at least two inches away from my food. I'm so not going to run into any problems.

"Or how about putting some makeup on?" Gabby offered, from the other side of the table, pausing from her conversation with Cayden. "Seriously, you're about to meet the children of some of the most important people known to wizards."

"If you want to go by history I'm supposed to make a big deal about meeting the Malfoys," I answered. They both looked at me stunned and I huffed. "That was a joke…"

"Don't make those around them," Jade advised. She looked at me with a frown. "I'm so worried for you. What if they hate you?"

"I won't know if I'm sleeping." That time Jade actually hit me on the back of my head. "I'd say that was another joke, but it wasn't."

"I know, hence why I hit you." She rolled her eyes. "So you're going right when Dom gets back from talking with Aiden? Any idea what that's about?"

"Not what you're thinking," I replied. She wasn't shocked that I had picked up on that she thought they were seeing each other. "It's apparently about organizing tryouts. We're third this year to take the pitch or something like that."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but do you even know how to play Quidditch?" By looking at Jade's eyes it's always easy to understand what she feels. They're so clear that it's hard for her to lie and not get caught. Right now they were filled with pure curiosity.

"Of course," I replied. "If I didn't mind the idea of getting knocked around and sweating I'd probably play it. Derek was a chaser in school and I used to go to his games. I also went to all of your games last year."

"Wait you didn't sleep through them?" she asked. I'm not sure if I should be insulted by how surprised she sounds or not.

"It was important to all of you." I watched as her mouth literally hung open. Now I think I'm actually insulted. "Is it that shocking?"

"Honestly, yes it is." A smile graced her face as she pushed back a strand of black hair from her face. It was an action she only did when she was extremely happy. She really gets happy from the strangest things. "I just figured that these things didn't really matter to you."

"I can't be public about it mattering until I finish my schooling. After that I plan on eloping and running away to Tahiti with some random bloke I find on the street. I'm considering making it a muggle just for some added spite."

"And you're back to joking." I couldn't keep the lazy smile from my face. Jade is probably the only one out of the three people who understand me that can realize when I'm completely joking. I appreciate that. "Oh I see Dom coming. Make sure you don't make a fool of yourself."

"I won't make a fool of myself." I saw Dom waving at me to hurry up and I move to leave. "I'll probably just insult them accidentally."

I heard her laugh a little as I made my way to Dom. I noticed that she had let her hair down. Usually Dom was part of the ponytail club with me. Her usually light makeup was a little heavier, but just enough to enhance her already gorgeous features. I have no idea why she would put in the effort when she's just going to see her family.

"What are you so dressed up for?" I asked as we started making our way to the Gryffindor house. It wasn't that long of a walk, but with all the staircases it sometimes feels like miles to get anywhere in this school.

"You do know that there are other guys we might run into besides my family, right?" she asked. I nodded my head. I'm sorry, but the person to reject Dominique would be an idiot, whether she's wearing makeup or not. I'm not going to inflate her ego though by saying that.

I saw a few people shoot us questioning looks as we walked up to the portrait that guards the entrance into the Gryffindor common room. Man the lady was absolutely annoying. The first thing she did was compliment Dom and give me a prying look before breaking out into song. Geez, I can really feel the love.

It cracked open and revealed a girl with wavy red hair and freckles. I might not be able to tell all the Weasley family apart, but I know this one. Her name is Rose and for some reason she is Dom's favorite cousin. No clue why, but she is. I also happen to think she's one of the prettier girls in the family or maybe I should say cleanly. She's very neat with everything except her hair. I've heard rumors about her being a stick in the mud, but I'm not really a party person myself.

"Hello Dominique," she greeted formally with a nice smile. I found it odd that she would greet her that way considering Dom said they were close.

"Hey Rose," she said with her usual grin. I felt her tug me to her side and she gestured at me. "This is Carrie. That friend I've been telling you lot about." I noticed how her smile slightly faltered. It seems like she's heard of me.

"It's nice to meet you Carrie." She forced the smile to stay in place. I guess I should really make an effort. Dominique so owes me for turning on the charm. She knows I hate having to do it.

"Likewise," I answered. I offered my hand in an elegant fashion that seemed to surprise her. She took it anyway and lightly shook it. "I've always wanted to meet Dom's favorite cousin. She really does adore you."

That took the tension down between the two of us. Dom even smiled in approval as Rose led us into the Gryffindor common room. The walls were covered in scarlet and lined with gold. Multiple matching scarlet couches were scattered around the room. I took notice of an area filled with red heads and a few brunets thrown in by a grand fire place. It was hard not to notice them with how loud they were being. I wonder if anyone could ever nap in this common room. The Hufflepuff room is by far the most comfortable one. Plus it's really close to the kitchens. Pretty sure it's the only one with a ton of sunlight. Then again I haven't been to the Ravenclaw common room yet. I've been in Slytherin just briefly because of my brother and theirs is on the same level as this one.

Dom and Rose started making their way toward them and I moved to follow. The two were instantly locked in some sort of Quidditch discussion, even though I know for a fact Rose doesn't play. Rose took a seat next to a small boy that was almost like a replica of herself except his hair was missing her waves and he was obviously younger, and a lot more shy. The rest of the crowd turned to Dom.

"Well everyone this is Carrie the girl I wanted you to meet!" Dom introduced. I can't believe it, but I actually felt slightly nervous. It was weird standing in front of such a close family when I really only know the dictionary meaning of the word. The Wotter family was family at its finest. That was one thing everyone at Hogwarts knew.

"You!" I turned to the source of the voice. He was good looking with brown hair and green eyes nicely built. Since he doesn't have red hair I'm assuming he's a Potter.

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself. He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips tugged into a frown. Oh, he's got some nice lips. I think that comes from the Weasley in him.

"Yes you!" he practically yelled. "You purposely sabotaged me!"

"Huh? When?" I asked. That seemed to fuel his anger and he stood up from his place on the couch. The red head sitting next to him was laughing though.

"It must hurt your pride a little that she forgot you, James," she said through the giggles. Ah, so that's James Potter. He really does have a courageous feeling to him. Even I can tell there's something different about him. She turned from him to smile at me. "Nice to meet you I'm Molly."

"Why did you do that in Potions? You purposely changed the ingredients to get a lower grade," he accused. It clicked in my brain that he was my Potions partner then. I had never asked his name and all thoughts of how good looking he was left my mind when I sat next to Brett today. Well, so much for great first impressions.

"Chill, Potter," a voice said. I turned and saw Dom's younger brother sitting comfortably on the couch. Louis was still in that awkward phase of puberty every boy wanted to forget, but still miles ahead of his year. Even though he's two years younger I can admit that he bloody glows like his sisters with his golden hair and bright blue eyes, and even brighter smile. It's no wonder he's the most popular guy in his year. I'd met him more than once when I'd visited Dom over summer and felt quite proud of our relationship. According to him, I'm the relaxed sister he wishes he had. "Carrie's too lazy to purposely mess with you."

"The boy speaks the truth," I replied. I nodded my head at him and he sent me a grin. Dom sat on the couch next to her brother taking the last available seat that wasn't on the ground. There were two other people on the ground. One in Slytherin robes, which could only be Albus Potter, and the other wearing an over sized Gryffindor sweater.

"You can sit on my lap baby," Louis said sending a wink in my direction. I concluded that he was indeed hitting the age of puberty where the sex driven thoughts will consume his once young and innocent minds. His real sisters can be the ones to deal with that.

"I'd sooner sit on Dom's lap." I moved and took a seat on the ground by Dom's feet and looked up. The whole other side of the room, which was everyone except Dom and Louis, were looking at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Do you like girls?" the young girl asked.

"Lily," Rose hissed, as she kicked her.

"Ow!" she pouted. "You were the one who wanted to know earlier." I had to keep myself from laughing at the girl. Lily Potter was undeniably adorable. She was young and looked even younger. Her hair was more of a reddish brown than the others. Her face had an absence of freckles, but she still had a bit of cute chub in her cheeks. I found her courage to ask the question quite admirable. I especially liked that she didn't beat around the bush and waste any time.

"No, I definitely like boys," I replied. I let out a sigh and pushed back some of my hair that had fallen into my eyes. The girl was anxiously waiting for an explanation. "I'm just too young to date. You should stay away from boys as well."

"I like her!" Albus exclaimed. He looked a lot like his father. He was missing the glasses though and I could tell he had light freckles across the bridge of his nose. "See she just told you exactly what I was telling you earlier. Stay away from boys and I don't want to hear any more about it."

"She probably just can't find someone to date her," James grumbled.

"Not true," Dom said, coming to my defense. How is she not in this house again? "She's had a couple of guys ask her out before she just turns them all down for some reason."

"Why exactly would you do that?" Molly asked. "I'm surprised you wouldn't accept the first one that came to you, so you wouldn't have to find one later in life. Wouldn't that be the easy way out?"

"I'm probably going to have an arranged marriage anyway, so I don't see the point." They all looked at me quite confused except for one.

"You idiots," Albus muttered. Ah, I see why the youngest male Potter is in Slytherin. He's territorial, pretty clever, and most importantly a little rude. "She's Carrie Greene. You know, as in the Greene Pureblood family?"

They all let out gasps. Quite frankly I feel pretty insulted right now. I know it's a stretch to think of me as a pureblood, but it's not completely impossible to make the connection. I mean really, not that hard.

"Wait as in Derek Greene's little sister?" Molly asked. I nodded my head at her. "Whoa, the two of you look nothing alike or act alike."

"I wouldn't say that," James said. "Her brother had a great talent for screwing people over figuratively and literally. They seem a lot alike to me."

"Merlin, you're whiny," I commented. I watched as his jaw dropped open. He was entertaining. I'm guessing he's one of those people who isn't used to getting insulted by women. With that face, the only thing I can really do is insult his ego. Honestly, it seems like there's enough of it to go around. "I did that because if I don't get a high grade on the first assignment teachers don't call on you for the rest of the year. You should be thanking me."

"That's genius…" Albus muttered. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he rubbed his chin with his hand. "And clever. Why are you in Hufflepuff? I'm just curious since you seem to have a lot of the qualities of a Slytherin, plus you're whole family has been one. Did the hat give you a reason?"

"Wow, no one's asked me that since Dom asked it when we started rooming together first year," I replied. I let a smile cross over my lips at our first meeting. She was still just as loud and protective as the first day I met her. "I actually remember it word for word. 'You grew up in an unforgiving home where its only tolerance was intolerance, yet the only things you do that set you apart from others is that you always forgive and tolerate. It would take an unbelievable push to make you leave and your loyalty is as strong as can be.' Then the hat yelled Hufflepuff and the rest is history."

"You know that was strangely poetic," Molly mused.

"Not really. It just means I forgive bitches and put up with everyone's bullshit." Also I find it impossible to leave others behind. It's pathetic really. I can say I hate my family all I want to, but I doubt I could ever grow up and leave them. If I think about it I'm going to be stuck as the outsider in my family for life, unless I marry rich, very rich. I'm sure my parents would love me almost as much as the rest of their children then.

"Way to ruin the moment Carrie," Dom said with a laugh. "They all just thought you were bloody brilliant and then you say stuff like that."

"It's kind of my job to say things like that isn't it." I smiled, but it didn't really reach my eyes. No one noticed.

The rest of the night was rather relaxing. I was able to only participate occasionally in conversation, but I wasn't up to talking. My mind was wandering through my memories and my mood had become sour, but I forced myself to smile. I wanted to believe that nobody noticed. However, the way certain green eyes looked at me made me believe that they were piercing into something deeper. I don't like that.

AN:

So this is the second chapter. Carrie seems to be pretty normal for now. She might get to be a little more odd as the story goes on, and maybe a little more mean. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad. It's also pretty long. They probably won't be this long in the future. I also doubt I'll be updating soon since I leave for Italy in eight days for a school trip.

I'd love to hear from you drop me a review. Not sure what to write? Try one of these:

-Do you like James and the rest of the Wotter family?

-Do you like Brett?

-Do the reasons behind Carrie being in Hufflepuff make sense to you?

-You messed up… it should be…

-I'm confused about…

Don't be afraid to criticize me. No one gets better with only positive responses. Thank you for reading! Until next time!


	3. I'm a Pureblood

It's been a little over a week since classes started again at Hogwarts. Everyone was beginning to fall into the regular routine of life that is, for us, a normal school day. My schedule is packed full this year so far. I mean I'm actually taking an elective this year. It's quite interesting, however, my parents won't approve. It's muggle literature and it's so predictable I don't even have to read the books and short stories they try to shove down our throats. I can just sleep through the whole class.

Dom had her first stalker of the year. A bloke from Ravenclaw that I guess is in our grade. He's got this whole nerd thing going on. I think she doesn't have the heart to tell him off because he's so sweet. Merlin, the boy is doing every little thing he can for her. Dom may be a bitch sometimes, but she's not a heartless bitch.

Gabby and Jade are currently planning various activities for the first years. Honestly, it's a bad choice to have two beautiful women lead boys. It makes the boys go wild. Cayden is helping them out too, which would be why the female population doesn't complain. He just does all the heavy lifting and stuff while the younger girls gawk and compliment him on his strength. His ego might not be able to fit in Hogwarts if it keeps inflating.

My classes were going fine. By fine I meant that they're boring and easy. I had already begun to go back into my good old 'Outstanding' marks. No teachers bothered me. Professor Lupin still can't look at me for more than three seconds. My life hadn't changed from last year at all. Except for James Potter.

We'd been fighting ever since our first meeting, and I don't think that will be stopping anytime soon. James Potter, as good looking as he is, just isn't my cup of tea. Quite frankly, he's my cup of poison. Somehow he manages to throw out insults left and right at me when I'm doing absolutely nothing. I bless him with my caustic words and wit whenever that happens though. We just aren't getting along, much to Dom's displeasure. She was hoping that she'd be able to bring me along for Wotter family time. James refused to have me anywhere near him if I didn't have to be though. In a way it was kind of endearing. I mean, it's unusual for us not to get along. Usually Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors get along well. I guess I just get on better with Slytherins.

So I would say that the majority of my free time at Hogwarts was spent in my secret room. I had found it when I got lost my very first year on the way to the dorms and continued to use it. Hogwarts was constantly changing year after year for security purposes. I was shocked when I returned and found the room in the exact same place. It was then when I started noticing all the different things about it. For example, the painting it was behind was muggle. Actually, everything inside the room was muggle except for the small things I had added over the past year. No one had touched it and that was when I declared that it was my own, until Brett happened.

Brett was now usually in there with me. It's not that I don't want him there, it's just that I don't want him there. I both adore and abhor his presence. He's distracting to say the least, but he'll mind his own business, unless he's in the mood. If he's in the mood then he is annoyingly persistent. The whole week was what I would call making up for lost time. Neither of us saw each other over summer break except for at a few formal parties where it was better to ignore everyone if possible. We didn't even write, but why would we. We're not a couple. However, neither Brett's unusually high libido nor our lack of communication is my main problem.

No my main problem right now is the sweet prefect and Quidditch captain for Hufflepuff that goes by the name of Aiden Thornton. He's practically been stalking me to get me to help him out with the team. It's becoming more and more difficult to shoo him away. He has this unfair advantage of cuteness. It's hard to sum up how he manages to still look like a manly man and give me puppy eyes. Seriously the guy is a professional persuader. He gets everyone to agree to anything, even Dom and that's saying something with how stubborn she is.

So I was going to head to my super secret room, but Aiden might follow me and I'm not making room for another person. Besides, that would be wrong in so many ways.

"Come on Carrie it won't take up too much of your time," Aiden pleaded. He was on his knees by the sofa I was currently occupying in the common room. We already had a few on-lookers. It's not every day that the great Aiden begs. Then again, lately it has been.

"Okay so I see what you're trying to get at, Aiden," I stated. I tried to keep the annoyance from my voice. I just have to remember not to look him in his big, deep blue eyes, otherwise I'm a goner. "I know this benefits the Quidditch team as well as the house, but how does the benefit me? I lose precious sleep time and waste my time thinking about a game that I believe you guys are capable of winning without my help."

Aiden seemed to stop and think it over. Aiden had no intention of being anything big name. He was the oldest of the triplets and had decided to take over their small book store by third year. He wasn't unintelligent. He would just rather spend his time doing things beneficial for him. In that way we're alike.

"I'll cover for you the whole year," he finally answered. I raised an eyebrow at that. "Merlin knows where you run off to, but I'll cover for you the entire year. You're always complaining about having to explain yourself to Dom. I'll do it for you. We can say you're tutoring me or something."

"The offer is very tempting except that you're a horrible liar." I let a smile cross my face and then I did it. Bloody hell I looked at those pleading blue eyes. Oh dear Merlin I'm trapped. He actually looked like a cross between a starving puppy and kicked kitten. It's hard to ignore him when he's like this. Don't do it Aiden, don't do it. Shit his lip is quivering. I'm done I can't anymore. "Fine, on one condition."

"Okay what is it?" His eyes lit up like the sun itself. I swear if he was living when Voldemort was he'd have convinced him to stop trying to take over the world and open up a nice little bakery where orphans eat free. Aiden is just something else.

"I only have to show up when I'm needed or have information for you guys. I don't want to waste too much of my time." It looked like he was going to hug me and I put up my hand to stop him. "Oh and start covering for me now. I'm leaving."

He began to stutter out an answer, but I was almost out of the room. It was probably something about curfew being in about an hour. I'm a professional at sneaking into the Hufflepuff dorm, so I'm not really worried. That and the patrol between my room and my dorm is Brett. He's more likely to stop me to do unspeakable acts than he is for breaking curfew.

I passed by a few students in the hallway, but none that were my age. I'm guessing that they're lost, but I'm too lazy to ask or help them. Not that any of them would actually want my help. The new first years were actually quite rude. Kids these days just don't respect their elders.

I scoped the area before turning down the hallway that led to the room. To any other person it would seem like it was a complete dead end. However, that was my doing. Hardly anyone would be able to detect this charm and if they did it would take a long time to dispel it. I had spent nearly two weeks researching it before using it. No doubt it's my best work.

I removed the painting and entered the room. With a flick of my wand I lit one of the old lanterns that were on the walls around the room. I would only need one lit because I could use a good nap and I preferred not to have it completely dark while napping. If the room is completely dark then I will stay asleep. No sooner than I started to move did I feel a hand run up my spine. I shivered, but didn't make a noise.

"Brett, what are you doing here?" I asked. There are quite a few things I know by heart, and his touch is one of them. Brett has amazing hands. They're thin, but strong and calloused with long fingers; exactly what you would expect for someone who might have a future as a professional seeker.

"I was going to wait in here before I had to start my rounds," he answered. He gave my back a slight push so he could get fully through the doorway. He pushed past me and sat down on the couch. He was perfectly dressed and the first thing he did was loosen his neck tie. Sometimes he just feels the need to ruin appearances for no apparent reason. "I'm surprised you're here this late though. Don't you try to avoid things like this since Dom gets suspicious?"

"Worry about yourself you slacking prefect," I scoffed walking over to him. I stayed standing for once enjoying the height advantage. I'm at the lower end of average and he's pretty tall for anyone. I'm still slightly shocked that he's not head boy. I thought he was and I had been wrong. It's completely shocking, I know.

"I wouldn't be shirking my duties if I was head boy." I could see the cold look in his eyes. He was definitely a little bitter about not being chosen, so like any other thing that upsets him, he's going to sulk until someone comforts him.

"You poor thing," I cooed sarcastically. "You're just Slytherin's golden boy, Quidditch captain, and prefect now. Whatever are you going to do?" He shot me an annoyed look before smirking. I know that smirk and it usually ends in a tangled mess of sweaty limbs.

"Why don't you comfort me?" He sat closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. His height made it so his head was probably right where the pervert wanted it. His fingers nimbly moved to the top of my blouse and began to undo the buttons I always kept done. "Pretty please?" I couldn't keep the smile off my face seeing the all-powerful Brett pout.

"Since you asked so nicely for a change…" I moved to straddle his waist and moved onto his lap before beginning a kiss.

I said that Brett and I are very confident in keeping emotions away from our actions. However, that doesn't mean there is never passion between us. In reality Brett and I have two very different styles of gaining physical pleasure. He loves to do things at a slow and torturous pace, while I'm too lazy to try and keep things going for long. I'll surrender to him today though.

I let his mouth take control as he sensually and slowly molded his open mouth to mine. His hands moved from my waist; one to my thigh and the other to pull my messy brown hair from its ponytail. I made no protest though and decided to move my hips against his. I was rewarded with a growl before I was flipped on my back.

He began to kiss me with renewed fervor, occasionally nipping at my lips. His mouth was soon everywhere including spending a great deal of time at my cheeks. I must be flushed enough for him to appreciate them. I was not getting out of this so I might as well enjoy it.

"What are you doing after we graduate?" I paused in buttoning up my blouse at Brett's sudden question.

"That was quite sudden," I mumbled. He was still lying down on the couch. He had missed his first round for prefect duty, but had about fifteen minutes until his second. He had pulled on his boxers, but that was it. He was quite the tempting sight, so I avoided looking at him.

"I don't think so actually," he replied. His voice had a thoughtful edge to it and I could tell we were about to go into one of my least favorite places. Deep conversation. I hate it. It's just an excuse for others to nose their way into my business. I may find Brett a bit endearing and I don't dislike him, but I still don't like deep conversations. I have trouble talking to Dom about certain things. They usually have a hidden agenda anyway. "I was wondering if you plan on continuing this arrangement."

"Not sure." I replied honestly. I was happy that he couldn't see the bitter smile on my face. "My parents really want one thing from me after I graduate. They want me to settle down with a nice pureblood heir and produce nice well behaved babies. So far those are the only plans set in stone. It's not something that I can escape." I heard him scoff.

"I doubt you intend to do that though." He sat up next to me. His legs were spread and his hands were clenched together. He seemed to be thinking hard about something. His current position was his thinking position. "You are a pureblood."

"I'm a pureblood," I echoed. I turned my head towards him and met startling grey eyes. Surprisingly though he began to laugh. Maybe laugh was an understatement he was practically hysterical. "What the bloody hell is your problem Evergreen?"

"Oh… Merlin look in a mirror!" he managed out between bursts of laughter. I put my shoes on and got up before making my way to a mirror.

I actually gasped in horror. My hair was messy as usual and my clothes sloppily put together, but that was not the reason for my horror and Brett's laughter. Brett likes to mark things. He has been careful with where he leaves his marks since we have been together, but this had clearly escaped his mind tonight. I fresh purple mark was on my cheek. He had managed to leave a love bite on my face.

"I hate you." He just shrugged his shoulders with a self satisfied smirk. Sometimes I really do hate him.

Thank Merlin it was Saturday. I had decided to wake up before any of my other roommates just so I could hide the mess that Brett had created. When I got back to the dorm the only two present were Jade and Dom who were both asleep. Gabby was missing like she is any Friday or Saturday night, and guessing from her still made bed she had not returned.

I had nothing to fear from Dom or Jade. Gabby knows all when it comes to anything sexual. She would be the first one to start drawing conclusions. I grabbed my stuff and quickly headed to the bathroom to get clean.

I added to my usual routine foundation. I looked in the mirror and felt something off about my appearance. My skin was now flawless thanks to the makeup, but it didn't match my messy hair. I sighed before picking up my wand. I was about to charm myself to look like I actually made an effort. That's new even for me.

Just as I finished a knock sounded at the door. It must be time of the daily emptying of the bladder by Dom. I swear it only happens once a day. She has an amazing bladder. I think it's because of the whole giant family thing.

I opened the door and she pushed passed me into the room and shut the door I began to bring my stuff back to my bed when the door slammed open.

"Carolyn Greene, what in Merlin's good name happened to your face!" she shouted. Jade flopped out of bed and sprung to her feet. Her black hair was disheveled and she was pointing her wand, which she had miraculously found, everywhere.

"Dom, it's called makeup," I replied. She blinked surprised at me. Jade was finally coming to her senses as well.

"Makeup?" Jade asked. "You woke me up because Carrie is wearing makeup. Well, I guess this is a pretty big deal."

"Dom, go pee. Jade, get ready." The two looked at me surprised. "I'm hungry and I don't want to wait for either of you."

After that the two of them began to shuffle around getting things ready. Gabby strolled in and looked a little like I do normally. I gave her the head nod and she gave one back. It seemed like we were both in a mutual agreement not to explain why we looked the way we did.

Soon enough we were all heading down to eat breakfast. With how long the girls took, Aiden and Cayden were most likely already sitting down at the table and devouring everything in sight.

I'd been getting odd looks from quite a few people. Most of them were confused looks, but hey. At least I know I clean up nice. That's got to count for something at least.

We spotted Cayden almost immediately. Luckily last night's conquest was not hanging around. There are two openly promiscuous people in our group, Gabby and Cayden. Gabby happens to be smart about her decisions. Cayden isn't really smart at all. Not that we hold it against the poor bloke. He is Jade's brother and a fantastic beater.

When I sat down though I had a sudden urge to strangle him. His startled expression gave away the fact that he didn't recognize me. However, his eyes scanned my body before the practically bulged out of his head.

"Greene?" he asked. The arse only recognized me after he checked me out. I clenched my teeth to hold back the bitter insult that threatened to spill from my mouth.

"Of course it's Carrie," Aiden said sitting down. He shot us all a dazzling smile. It seems like he is in a good this morning. I wonder if he finally got laid. "I'm happy to see that you're taking this whole spy thing seriously. Gryffindor tryouts are today, so you must do your best to gather information and be distracting."

"Wait you actually agreed to that ridiculous plan?" Dom asked. I nodded my head searching for what I wanted to eat. "James is going to have your head on a platter if you try to mess with his team."

"I don't plan on being distracting, but I did agree to observe them," I replied. "Honestly I plan on evaluating the older team members based on their tryouts today. However, my evaluation will be based on their mental strength. I'll observe the new members' skills and growth potential. Then I'll report it back to Aiden. I don't plan on talking to your cousin."

"Good because the last thing I need is to hear him complaining about how I need a new friend." Dom sighed as if that was a daily occurrence. Well, it might be for all I know.

"Potter doesn't get along with Carrie?" Jade asked. She actually seemed a little surprised. "He has her as a partner in potions. He can't complain. He'll have 'Outstanding's the whole year."

"Potter doesn't seem to find my wit endearing or like the fact that I sleep through my classes," I responded. I shrugged my shoulders when I heard a scoff from Gabby.

"He's the new head boy for Hogwarts," Gabby stated. "Not only is he sexy and single, but he's intelligent with a great family. Throw in the Quidditch captain thing and you got yourself the perfect mix for stress. He just happens to take it out on you. Not that you should mind. I'd let that boy take me out anytime."

"That's disgusting," Dom stated. I think I actually heard her gag. I let out a yawn. I could do something productive after breakfast or I could take a nap. A nap would be really nice.

"So after breakfast I want to go over some key things with you Carrie," Aiden stated. I want to hurt him. "I just want to make sure we're on the same page about everything."

"Fine," I groaned. He gave me a slightly sympathetic smile before once again leaving the table. I wonder where that little git is running off to.

"Did you get trapped by the eyes?" Cayden asked. I sighed at his question.

"It was the bloody lip quiver that got me," I answered.

"Oh, that's the worst." Jade physically cringed, probably remembering the last time she had to endure her older brother's begging. "Not even dad can withstand that. You're a strong fighter. You just keep going."

She patted my shoulder in sympathy, but I could tell that she was amused. She was probably thinking about how much of an idiot I was to get caught by the abyss of cuteness that is Aiden Thornton.

Somehow I found myself sitting as close as possible to the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They had just filtered in as the regulars of the team, and well, they're strong. Unlike the Hufflepuff team that walks out fighting they were laughing and all geared up to add more players to the team.

Rose Weasley is a great keeper. She managed to block almost everything that Hufflepuff threw at her last year, as well as the other houses. Louis Weasley was a beater and a young one. He only started last year, but was easily one of the best in Hogwarts currently. He likes to brag about it too. Hugo Weasley who was even younger than him was his partner in crime and worked wonderfully with his cousin. Lily had to be the youngest chaser currently. Don't tell Gabby, but I'm pretty sure Lily could fly circles around her. Also there was the only non-Wotter chaser on the team, Josh Michaels. He also happened to be the only American in Hogwarts. The poor sod.

That left the captain and seeker James Potter. According to Dom Albus was more like their dad, but James inherited the star seeker gene. Before I met the bloke officially, even I thought he looked cool on the pitch. He radiated confidence without coming across as cocky. He moved with grace unlike any other person. He's still my arse of a Potions partner though.

They're only looking for one chaser. Here's the thing about Quidditch though, one player can make a team great or it could wreck a team beyond repair. As much as every player has to be able to perform his or her position perfectly, they should be able to fill in for others just as easily. The Hufflepuff team doesn't quite get that though.

I scan them once realizing that all the members had began their own conversations while waiting for the new recruits. I caught Josh's eye and to my displeasure he winked. Josh is not bad, but he is known around Hogwarts as a shameless flirt. I don't think he actually messes around, but he is notorious for breaking a few hearts. He's got sandy blonde hair and these round brown eyes. He's built solid and has always had his hair spiked up the front since he transferred here. He had big ears though, and that managed to give him a boyish charm.

He probably didn't recognize me at all. The makeup and the nice hair made me different enough, but it didn't stop there. Although Aiden agreed that he wouldn't have me yelling out profanities and such to distract players he did hand me over to Cayden for some "extra styling" as he put it. That extra styling involved raising my skirt a good two inches as well as unbuttoning the top three buttons of my blouse. Instead of flats I was sporting four inch heels. They said somebody would approach me to talk to me.

Turns out they were right. Good old Josh was on his broomstick flying towards me. A charming smile was showing off his perfectly straight teeth. I noted the way he steered through the slight breeze without any trouble. He was perfectly balanced and I found that commendable. Some people can't walk in a straight line, let alone fly in one.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of seeing you before my lady," he greeted. He hovered right in front of me and held out his hand. I kept myself from rolling my eyes and gave him my hand. He took and kissed the back of it. This is why chivalry has died out. Blokes like this one try to use it to their absolute advantage.

"I know who you are though," I replied. I was able to bring a smile to my face and I hope it didn't look as fake as it felt.

"Oh you do?" His smile seemed to widen at the thought that I could have come to see him. "Good things I hope."

"Well, I know you're Josh Michaels the notorious flirt of Gryffindor," I answered. His jaw went slack at that and he closed it quickly.

"I'm afraid that you made a mis—"

"Mate, stop with the lying." I glanced to see a surprisingly happy looking Potter flying to us. He had a smile on his face which I had never seen before and a lightheartedness that couldn't be missed. "The American accent gives you away. Sorry about that… Greene!"

Oh, he figured that out quickly. Ten points for Gryffindor.

"Good afternoon Potter," I greeted. This time the smile on my face was of amusement. He looked so surprised it was comical.

"Wait the same Greene that's you hideous, arrogant, narcissistic, diabolic Potions partner?" Josh asked. He looked at me and then at him. "Dude you need to get your eyes looked at. She's hot."

"Uh thank you I guess," I replied. James was still staring at me intently.

"Pretty doesn't suit you, Greene." Well, if I cared about what others thought that might have hurt.

"Intelligence seems to always escape you Potter." I could tell he was clenching his teeth, but keeping it cool still. "Don't worry I'm not here to bother you or destroy your tryouts. If you couldn't tell I was brutally attacked this morning."

"By what makeup brushes?" he scoffed. I let a smile play at my lips.

"Yes actually. To be honest I prefer the more relaxed look you see every day. Now I can tell Dom though that you think I'm pretty." He looked shocked and I think I spotted a faint dusting of pink.

"I never called you pretty!" he retorted. I shrugged my shoulders at him. I now realize that James Potter is in fact the only Potter to have inherited the Weasley anger gene.

"You implied it," Josh grumbled. He seemed to try to be blocking my view of James. "Anyway, cutie, call me Josh. What should I call you?"

"Your royal perfectness will do," I replied, making it sound serious. The smile dropped from his face and I heard James muffle a laugh. "I'm seriously here to escape my friends. I'll answer you in American, okay? I don't want the D, my homeboy."

This time James actually did laugh and I couldn't keep the smile from my face. At least my wit isn't completely lost on him.

"You know what?" Josh said. He still had a slightly stunned expression. "I think you two are going to get married."

"That's disgusting," we said at the same time. I made eye contact with James and he glared. I rolled my eyes.

"No trust me mate I'm a seer," Josh whined. James shot him an annoyed look. "I just had a miraculous feeling."

"Half of seers are inaccurate or fakes with mental sicknesses," I stated.

"Yeah, I'm not crazy enough to take on that kind of baggage." I scoffed at James. I have absolutely no baggage. Well, excluding my family problems I have no baggage.

"Whatever, I get to be best man though and not Al or Fred! I'm serious!" Josh had now turned around to argue with his captain. Both completely forgetting that I exist.

"James get your arse over here so we can start tryouts!" Lily's voice boomed. Merlin, that was impressive. She could totally make announcements for all of Hogwarts with a voice like that.

James turned to me and narrowed his eyes. His look meant that he was going to be watching me closely. I smiled at him and gave a little wave. There's just something about him that's entertaining.

AN

Just a short note. I apologize for the super slow update. I was in Italy on a wonderful vacation where I came back to start preparing for a Calculus exam. I'm not a math person, so it took a lot of my time to get caught up and ready for it. I'll try to update the next chapter faster.

Please drop me a review. Not sure what to talk about? Try one of these:

Do you like Brett?

Do you like Aiden?

Do you like James?

Is Carrie too Mary-Sue-ish?

You messed up… it should have been…

Also please correct me on any missed British slang. I'm trying my best, but input is always nice.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

Okay so it is finally time that I reply to some of your reviews. I just want to thank you for leaving them.

** WhatsTheTimeMrWolf**: I'm glad that you like the portrayal of the Wotters so far. When developing this story I spent a lot of time trying to figure out which house Carrie would end up in. I spent a lot of time debating between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, so I'm glad that you can see the Hufflepuff in her. I hoipe you enjoyed this chapter.

**twilightlove427**: I'm glad that you like the story so far. I hope you enjoyed the update!

**panialeksandra**: I'm glad that you like the story so far, but I disagree about Carrie meeting the Wotters before. If it was anyone else then it probably wouldn't be possible, but Carrie only pays attention to people who would have a direct affect on her life. She's definitely aware of their presence she just didn't pay attention to them. She hears about them and has a general idea of them, enough so that she can figure out which one of them is which if she thinks about it. Her indifferent personality just causes her to not think about it or to bother meeting them before this instance. I'm also happy that you like Brett I had a lot of fun writing him. I hope you enjoyed the update!


End file.
